1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a multicarrier channelization and demodulation technology for multi-frequency time division multiple access (MF-TDMA) communication systems in general and satellite communication systems in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional MF-TDMA system may use an inefficient homogenous bandwidth-time plans where all frequency channels (carriers) have the same modulation and coding scheme (MODCOD) and symbol rate. Conventional systems may be designed to handle a worst case link with rain fading such that remotes in clear sky are severely penalized (i.e., having too much margins to close the link). A conventional MF-TDMA system may include multiple analog chains and analog-to-digital converters (ADC) to perform multi-carrier channelization in the time domain.